The New Girls In Town
by Patches54321
Summary: <html><head></head>Hi my Name is Cierra! Me and my best friend get sucked into black butler and we are new maids in the Phantomhive manor! did i mention were from the future? Anyway we go on lots of cool adventures and we would love for you to join the ride. See Ya Soon! ocxCiel ocxSebastion possibly!First Fan fic</html>
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey Guys this is my first story so criticism is much appreciated! I do not own Black Butler! Hope you enjoy!**

It was a normal day. I walked up to my best friend Nylah. She had about shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes and wore cute glasses. She had my BFF for about 4 years now. Nylah and I were major fan girls of the famous anime BLACK BUTLER! I was snapped out of my thoughts when she spoke "Hey Cierra how has your day been?" . I responded with a bland "good" which was a lie. Nylah and I were about 13 years old." Girl I'm your best friend I know when you're lying, now why don't you tell your mother what's wrong." I scoffed at the mother part and glared she shot me a glare and then a sweet smile. "Sorry I've just been really busy with dance" I sighed, it couldn't be helped. I devoted my heart and soul into it. "Hey Come by my house later, It might take your mind of things" She was an angel and I just couldn't Deny "Sure" she screamed and said "yay, we can watch Black Butler!" I thought what about Doctor Who but she Read my mind and glared with eyes that said NO!

We got popcorn and soda. I didn't partake in any popcorn sorry popcorn lovers! We decided to start the series over again with the first episode, His Butler, Able. I liked this episode but I think we all loved Ciel in a dress! "Hey Nylah thanks for inviting me this is great!" She smiled at my Thanks and with that we started the episode.

It ended and we decided to have a sleep over! Nylah was the only person I could tolerate over 5 hours. I have like basically no other real friends so it's nice to have a person to laugh with every day of my life. As I thought of this I started crying tears of joy and hugged her. She hugged me back asking me "what's wrong you bitch" she punched me lightly on the shoulder and I smiled" not a thing my little friend" I patted her head which I could barely reach she leaned over me at 5'11" She chuckled at this pathetic scene .I huffed at this and said in my head I know it's pathetic and she saw right through it. "Cierra it's like midnight! We have school in the morning…" her voice trailed off as we both fell into the fourth wall gipping onto each other for dear life. We didn't scream it was rather cool, and with that we blacked out…

I woke up in a dark and small space. Trying to push myself out I felt a warm presence next to me. It was Nylah! Thank god we weren't separated. We heard a deep voice almost sexy voice saying "what's in there?" It was a British accent asking I nearly passed out someone opened the mysterious box to see us in there. Nylah shot up face inches away from the undertakers. She blushed and said "sorry" moving away from him. I got up slowly acting like a zombie only the sexy demon butler Sebastian. I looked in awe my teenage hormonal self-awakening then I pushed back down and chanted in my head I love my life slowly falling down. They looked at us strangely and our "naked self" and Ciel blushed.

Ciel spoke up to say "why are you in such revealing outfits" we just laughed at this. "Oh he's so cute when he's…" I spoke up interrupting "Why are you looking" I said with a sly smile. His blush deepened to cherry status as Sebastian chuckled. "Young Mistresses would you please allow the pleasure of knowing your names" he kneeled into a bow hand on his chest. Nylah was hyper ventilating so I answered for both her and I. "well my name is Cierra and my best friend in the corner is Nylah" I smiled cheerfully right in there faces then got bored and walked away " what are you names" I asked in a bored tone I was pretending that I didn't know them so we wouldn't get our cover blown. I thought with a smirk 'this is going to be fun'.


	2. The Question Asked

AN: Hey guys back for more? Thanks for all the support! Again it would be cool but I do not own black butler! ENJOY

Cierra smirked when she saw them stumbling to answer. Men she thought so stupid. She was in front of her idle and they were startled or just thought weirdo about the clothing thing. Nylah was by my side and better than the previous minutes. She is a total fan girl and likes the undertaker for reasons unknown. I sighed and then they acted all proper except for Ciel who just gave me a cold look. "Are you guys stupid or something, you can't even dress yourselves" Ciel said in a Douchey tone and I shot back "Neither can you" he looked shocked. "How dare you address a noble in that way" He said.

I said "excuse me my lord" bowing mockingly "but you were standing thee like a baffled idiot so I couldn't tell if you were a commoner or not" I shot a glare.

Nylah whispered "you should stop you know what the butler is capable of" my voice of reason stated a "Yeah" and I mentally face palmed.

"I Forgot"

"You forgot what?" Ciel asked firmly no warmth in his one visible eye.

"Nothing" I looked away and Nylah tried to hold back her laughter because she saw through my acting. I almost giggled myself.

He had a face of curiosity so did his butler but they dare not ask they could see it pained the girl. "Is something wrong?" Sebastian asked and I turned to him with what seemed to be a fake smile.

"No I am completely alright" I giggled in my head, suckers you think you can get away with insulting me and Nylah think again.

Later

I don't know how we ended up as maids at the Phantomhive it was all such a blur… Remember god damn remember

Flashback…

_"__You seem distraught" Ciel said still icy cold. "We should go" Nylah said playing with them and seeing if we could wriggle ourselves into the manor. "Were will you go" asked the short pirate. "We live on the streets so we'll just have to find an abandoned shelter of sorts" I said looking like a lost kitten with Nylah and my new cat ears and tail. "It's pouring rain you'll get sick" Sebastian stated quickly, Bastard probably just the cat resemblance. He whispered in his master's ear and Ciel said something that astounded me "you will live with us"._

_End Flashback…_

I felt bad but we needed to stay somewhere and what better a place than with the demon and his Master! Nylah and I shared a room with a cut off down the center two king sized beds and two bathrooms. Now I felt worse. Sebby made us new dresses. It frustrated me they were so kind and they didn't know the truth.

Nylah startled me out of my thoughts with an abrupt "Cierra…"

"Yes Nylah, What is it" I asked tiredly

"Do you think we'll ever go back home" My heart sank at this question. She was always the voice of reason, but now she needed a shoulder to cry on. "It'll be ok" I hugged her stating this. She was always the strong one and now that she was losing her family possibly forever she needed this, but when you're born an orphan like me you usually never learn the word love and I was one of those unlucky people. I had nothing to lose but Nylah did and I needed an answer to a new question. Will it be okay?


	3. This Could be Love

AN: Hope you guys enjoy as always I do not own black butler! Enjoy!

I woke up to tears streaming down my face and a blurry figure in front of me. I blinked a couple of times to see Ciel staring at me icily yet again. What a dick. "Why are you crying Cierra?" asked Nylah Sitting next to my bed scared out of her mind. "I'd rather not discuss with him around" I motioned towards Ciel. He just turned his head away saying "I don't care as long as you work well. And with that he started to walk away. Nylah went after him to slap him and I just held her back "its fine it's just about" tears streamed harder down my face and I let out a whimper as Ciel turned around and I tightened my grip "Never mind" that's the first time I held anything back from Nylah…

"Master Ciel will you please leave as I change" I asked it was more of a demand though. He ignored it and said "of course" he left as I proceeded to change with Nylah continuing to ask if I was ok. It was annoying but sweet. I didn't care anymore anyway I know no one will miss me being gone. Perhaps bullies will have to find a new target what a shame.

I was humming my favorite song when Ciel got pissed "WILL YOU SHUT UP" he shouted I didn't flinch as the manor rumbled and turned to him and bowed "sorry my young master" I said no hint of warmth in my voice he glared at me.

Nylah's POV

Oh my god there was an earthquake. Just kidding it's just that grumpy asshole Phantomhive. If he lays a finger on Cierra or me I'll kill him I'll take that soul from Sebastian. Yes it is true I'm a demon I inherited this from my parents. I could sense the demon butler a mile away I watched the show because I knew Sebastian before this whole shenanigan. Hated the guy he was a cock bastard and nothing has changed. He still hasn't talked to me, maybe he doesn't remember just then the butler in my mind came into the kitchen I was cleaning. It was spotless thanks to me. He was close; he wasn't this close since I saw him the first time in hell. He bent down to look at me straight in the face. "Are you nervous" he asked but I think we both knew the answer to that.

Cierra' POV

I wasn't sorry for trying to make work less unbearable but who cares I sighed to myself and he cocked an eyebrow at me.

Ciel's POV

She didn't even care I screamed at her. Elizabeth would be crying, It's kind of cute how she doesn't c- wait what did I just say he gulped wide eyed. "Young master are you okay" Cierra Questioned. He looked to see were the voice was coming from. He blushed like a tomato and his face felt like the sun. "Do you have a fever I'll get Seb-""No I'm fine" I said like a little girl going under my desk? What's wrong with me? She giggled continuing with her work. I couldn't contain myself she was so cute. Ge t a grip Pantomhive I said in my head getting up continuing my paperwork. I mumbled "stupid girl…" She glared me to a pile of ash.

After two hours of being tense in that little room she finished her work and left. Cierra had a weird effect on him it was probably just a silly stupid crush… what did I just say in my mind?

Oh my god. I just admitted to having a crush on someone and I am engaged. What am I high? Well that's highly unlikely but still my head is just hurting right now I think I'll head to bed once I am done.

Sebastian's POV

I'm staring at the rudest hag I've ever met but whatever it's still fun she like putty in m-. "OW!" Nylah started beating me to a bloody pulp and she succeeded she did an under kick swipe let's not get into details all she did was basically kick my ass figuratively and literary. A girl just beat me up not just any girl but my arch nemesis Nylah She was always better at everything just by a little and I did admire her strength and her beauty. Wait what did I just say? She just stood over me and laughed at me with pity so I got up straightened my suit and kissed her cheek lips trailing down her neck before I walked away.

Nylah's POV

What did he just do? I touched my cheek closing my eyes then my neck. I cleaned them vigorously and then sighed. It was no use. I Have to admit he is a handsome man but also so rude. I sighed a gain deeply I'll think about this later right now I need to talk to Cierra. She needs to know I'm a Demon.

I closed my eyes tightly imagining the worst tears streamed down my face. _Crap._

Cierra's POV

I saw Nylah and said "hi". Nylah said "I need to talk to you." She explained the whole demon thing. After two minutes of silence I burst out into laughing I believed her but she looked like she thought I was going to be mad I know the type of person she is saying she's demon is like her taking off make up and telling me she's Hispanic but cooler. She looked at me angrily and I said "that's so cool/ so you're like Sebastian right only better" her faced changed immediately and she said "of course better than Sebastian, and you believe me?" I replied with "of course you're my best friend it's like you revealing your black it doesn't matter to me as long as I can keep my soul" she hugged me.

Little did they know Sebastian was listening in on them and he thought how did that girl know I was demon and why isn't she scared. As long as my Majestic Dragon is happy I don't need to worry. Did I really just call her that? Those girls don't have a clue do they. He was amused by this a cocky grin coming into place.

Morning

I moaned as it was time to get out of bed. I got my uniform on and threw a pillow at Nylah will this bitch get up I thought to myself. She fidgeted a bit then nothing. I should get master Ciel's breakfast anyway and with that I left rocking my converse.

I knocked on his door and heard a come in and I set the breakfast on his table but saw him still laying lazily in bed one arm off the side. I sighed and shook him to wake him up he opened both of his eyes and I saw the contract in his eye. He closed the eye with the contract in it hoping she didn't notice but she did. IT WAS SO COOL UP CLOSE! Anyone who knew Cierra Knew she loved that eye and all she did was smile sweetly to this pink dusted on his cheeks and she noticed and herself also blushed with a strange smile plastered on her face scratching the back of her head. "Young master breakfast is ready" as she said this Ciel snapped out of his trance with a thud on the ground. "Young master ae you alright" I asked looking up at him. They were both kneeling on the ground which in itself was awkward. All I thought was is this kid serious this is terrible but she kept a forced smile on her and when she notice he was looking down at her lips as if he were about to kiss her, she moved away quickly to the door with weirdness written all over her face she rolled her eyes and left. What did he just do she thought.

She didn't realize that Ciel could be such a perv! He might have picked it up from Sebastian… Just then I heard a chainsaw and high pitched yelling, could it be? The there was a shake in the earth, I fell to my knees uncontrolled and let out a yelp not in pain but fright. I saw a flash of light then there was my best friend Nylah. She inspected me and asked "are you ok and, OMG GRELL IS HERE" I sighed, she was a major Grell fan girl but I personally was more of a William kind of girl. I sighed another time and then answered "yes I am fine but-" I heard another zoom of the chainsaw. Nylah read my mind and said "you hate Grell" "you took the words right out of my mouth" And with that we left to see the famous reaper Grell Sutcliff…

Moments later we arrived at a horrific sight. The walls and flooring were in complete shambles when we heard Ciel coming and turned around to see Sebastian finished cleaning and fixing it. We gasped as in me and Nylah to see the glorious sight and I mumbled to myself something only Nylah and I could hear, it was so sarcastic "notice me senpai…" she couldn't hold back her laughter and was now on the floor Ciel and Sebastian looking in a questioning manor at the two girls laughing on the ground uncontrollably. I got the hiccups and we laughed even harder at that. "What happened?" Sebastian asked dumbfounded. I answered "nothing _hiccup- _that con _hiccup- _cerns you" he looked stupidly at me. Ciel said like a dick "you two are so-" he was cut off by an annoying "BASSY" Sebastian moved over next to Nylah and Grell landed flat on his face. I chuckled slightly and he looked at me with bitch like you are better look and I sneered.

Grell went up too Sebastian and Sebastian just looked away eyes landing on Nylah. Grell looked angry at this and he went up to her and said "who is this bitch" Nylah stood there wide eyed at his comment and then down to a slick glare "What are you a tranny, or were you just born SEXY!" Nylah screamed her fan-girling not being held back and Grell and Sebastian both looked surprised. Grell smiled and said "finally someone who gets me!" I just stood there like a potato and sighed and looked over too Sebastian who looked just like I did a few seconds ago. Face palm* this is going to be a long week.

I woke the next morning to screaming, but not just any screaming it was Nylah's screaming I run over to her to see her having a nightmare I placed a hand on her forehead and she started to calm down but she was feverish. It was the middle of the night but demons don't need sleep so I went to find Sebastian to help her. I first went to his room to knock on the door very loudly then there was… _nothing. _Great he's probably working right now so I set out on my heroic search only to be met with red eyes I almost shat myself to be completely honest. Then I thought of why I came here and said "Nylah needs our help" his eyes widened and we ran to Nylah and my room.

The screams stopped and fever cooled down and I let out a sigh of relief. I looked at him and he had a look of possession in his eyes when he looked at her typical Sebastian. I've never seen him care for anyone except for Ciel. Did he really though? It was more loyalty and he wanting his soul but this was different. Could the heartless demon be learning how to love? If so I should probably stop calling him sexy. I laughed at my own joke… I'm going insane what's next me laughing like the undertaker. No it couldn't be that bad or could it be. I should stop worrying about it it's just this once. Let's just pray to the gods that it's not but not to Ash or he'll just call us impure and try to make us his minion. Well anyway I am still staring at Sebastian as I have been for 5 minutes and he noticed for who knows how long. I just look dumb founded as I face palm mentally. "What's wrong with you?" "Nothing just thought that it was cute how you were staring at Nylah" I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively and he chuckles. Thank God I didn't get caught there I thought relieved. "I am going to get some rest is that ok?" I ask with warmth in my voice as I smile "of course Cierra" he says. With that I go back to sleep jumping on my bed. Can't wait till tomorrow was the last thing I thought as my surroundings engulfed in darkness.


End file.
